


By My Side

by applepi47



Series: Short (Haikyuu) One-Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cats, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hair Braiding, I Still Haven't Improved At Tagging, Picnics, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi47/pseuds/applepi47
Summary: Just two beautiful goddesses on a picnic date in a field of flowers with their tiny cat
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Short (Haikyuu) One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946443
Kudos: 26





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated this one too much... but I got there in the end!!

Her fingers worked down, placing each strand of hair atop the next. It was mostly muscle memory from braiding her own hair many times. Of course, her own hair wasn’t such a beautiful golden colour, nor did it shine like gems in the sun. As she braided the strands, she also added the flowers Hitoka had collected, in between each twist.

Yachi herself was sitting in front of Kiyoko; Kiyoko knew the other girl liked when she played with her hair. The gold-haired girl hummed a soft tune under her breath, which Kiyoko noticed to be quite a delightful habit.

Tama, their tiny Siamese cat, must have adored the way Hitoka was petting him affectionately, from the way he was purring contently. His fur shined under the bright sun, ashen fur on his face and tail, and snowy fur on the rest of his body. The darker fur on his face made his ice blue eyes stand out hugely, almost giving off a cold demeanour; except his personality was almost exactly opposite that. Tama loved playing around, and adored attention, always wanting all eyes on him.

A breeze blew, blowing their hair back. It also blew the hundreds of flowers back. Kiyoko had suggested to spend their day on a picnic, and considering how Yachi had nodded frantically, their plan for the warm spring weekend was decided.

Sitting in the flower meadow at the moment, Kiyoko was more than a thousand times grateful for this suggestion. The place was filled with all different kinds and colours of flowers, all the unique scents and views mixed to create an unforgettable scenery.

“All done,” Shimizu breathed, as she tied the bottom of Hitoka’s braid with a ribbon; a sky-blue ribbon to be exact, one that matched her dress wonderfully. It contrasted Kiyoko’s dress, which was a lemon-yellow colour, perfect for the season.

Kiyoko was interrupted from her thoughts by a short squeak, before being overwhelmed by tons of compliments from Yachi.

“Thank you so much Kiyoko. This looks amazing. You’re so talented, thank you so much,” the words spilled from Yachi’s mouth like water from a waterfall. Shimizu just smiled; there was no stopping Hitoka’s compliments once they started, it was difficult to believe she was even half of what Yachi believed her to be, but just from how wholehearted her voice always sounded, Shimizu felt that Hitoka really believed it.

There was also no stopping how fast her heart raced when Yachi complimented her.

Hitoka yawned. In all honesty, Kiyoko felt that it should be illegal to look this gorgeous on a daily basis. Yachi stretched her arms above her head, before plopping her head down onto Shimizu’s lap. She beamed up at the black-haired girl, “you smell really nice.”

It took no less than this comment to send Kiyoko back to being the hot blushing mess she just recovered from.

She had worn one of her new perfumes for today specifically, and it made Shimizu so happy that Yachi had noticed. But now that she thought about it, Yachi seemed to notice every little quirk about herself, even ones she hadn’t noticed before.

“Can I hold your hand?” Yachi asked, looking up at Kiyoko with her sparkling bronzed eyes.

Shimizu reached for the girl’s hand, entangling their fingers together. Yachi’s hand was warm, contrasting her own cold hands. Yachi’s hands were always warm, Shimizu liked that. Hitoka’s fingers were also slightly shorter and slimmer; she also liked how Hitoka’s hands were also slightly more calloused than her own.

Kiyoko felt a stare and as she looked back to the girl in her lap, she found her staring back at her. Heat rose to her cheeks, and both girls averted their gazes timidly, flushing heavily.

It took no less than three seconds for them to realise what they did, and both burst out laughing. It was a sweet sound, the only noise in the large meadow, the hum ringing all around.

Shimizu felt a tug on her free arm and trailing her gaze, she found Tama rubbing his head against her arm, as if saying, “give me attention.”

Kiyoko lifted her arm and began petting his head before she was startled by Yachi springing up from her lap. It seems that she startled Tama too, as he also slightly jumped.

Shimizu watched as Hitoka reached for flowers, making something from them. Kiyoko decided to not question her, and just watched whatever she was making. Yachi collected all different kinds of small flowers, weaving their stems together.

A crown; a flower crown. Kiyoko watched in silence, observing the way Hitoka proudly presented the tiny flower crown and softly placed it on Tama’s tiny head.

Kiyoko’s eyes widened, and before she knew it, she erupted out into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. She didn’t even go to the trouble of concealing her laugh. The crown was the cutest thing she’d ever seen, but in all honesty that was _not_ what she expected, but that’s what she liked about Hitoka. She was always doing small things that were so very endearing.

Eventually, her laughter died down and she noticed Yaichi staring at her again; she didn’t turn away this time, and neither did Kiyoko.

She watched the girl; Hitoka looked ethereal from here, her hair shining like gold, and her brown eyes almost looking the same gold colour. Her skin was fair, not as pale as her own, but definitely rosier. Her eyelashes were long enough to cast shadows underneath, fluttering gently as she blinked. Shimizu watched back as Hitoka gazed at her with her gleaming eyes.

Kiyoko’s breath hitched, as she was reminded once more of just how beautiful the other girl was, and that’s before she’s even begun to think about how much of an incredible person she was on the inside too.

“You’re beautiful,” Yachi breathed.

_Huh?_

No. Kiyoko wanted to tell her that _she_ was the beautiful one.

That she was so, so beautiful- but no. _That’s not right_ , because she was so much _more_ than beautiful.

Mere words weren’t nearly enough to describe it and Kiyoko knew that, so instead, she leaned in, reaching for Hitoka’s face, and cupping her cheek.

Kiyoko gently pressed her lips against hers, feeling Yachi’s breathing hitch for a fraction of a second, before she melted into the kiss. Yachi brought her own hand up, threading her gentle fingers through Shimizu’s silk-like hair, and her other locating Kiyoko’s hand, twining their fingers together.

She pressed further; Shimizu liked the way Yachi’s lips felt on her own, she liked the way her hand fit in her own, she liked the way she smelled, she liked the way she tasted, she liked-

She liked a lot of things about Hitoka, but if she were to choose the one she liked most, she liked the way she was always by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> The aesthetic of the flower meadow looked so good in my mind, but I'm not sure if I described it as well as I imagined it.  
> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
